Even Bigger Than Ever Before
by Marsuvees
Summary: Tamaki Suoh is super-rich, strikingly handsome and hopelessly childlike. So, riddle me this, dear readers, in what way is he like a servant? Short one-shot/drabble.


_So, this is my first Ouran HSHC fic. Short, not much, but I still felt like writing it. I rather like Tamaki. I see abit of myself in him._

_Anyways, here we go. As always, OHSHC is not mine(since I'm not brilliant enough to have created it) and all rights belong to it's creator, Bisco Hatori. _

_Also, review._

_

* * *

_

Tamaki Suoh was never thought to be a particularly insightful or wise person. Smart, perhaps, maybe even genius, but all geniuses had their downfall and Tamaki Suoh's was seen to be his foolishness.

The childlike, illegitimate son of the Chairman of Ouran Academy was never seen to be anything other than a rich, sinfully handsome man of dubious birth.

What rarely went noticed, especially by Tamaki himself, was a distinct servant-like quality of his. A Gatekeeper. A door-opener. A guide to new worlds. The man who stands outside your vacation hotel, the one who opens the door for you while he tips his hat.

That is Tamaki Suoh.

And this quality was shown nowhere else as much as it was in his pride and joy: his family. His Ouran High School Host Club.  
How, you may ask? How was this prideful, dashing, childish Suoh anything like a doorkeeper?

Allow me to show you.

For his first recruit, the man who would be his best friend, Kyoya Ootori, Tamaki opened a door into something the third Ootori had never thought possible: Exceeding his canvas frame of being the third-born, never able to move above and beyond his older siblings, and creating something more beautiful than ever imagined on the walls outside the frame. Something that could, perhaps one day, show his father that he was deserving of his family's honor. From then on, Kyoya was always prepared for something interesting when Tamaki was involved. And while Kyoya would always be ready to cover the problems that the absent-minded Tamaki was prone to forget, he knew that Tamaki would be worth watching. Through watching him, Kyoya, whether consciously or unconsciously, was watching for the new worlds that would flash before his eyes. Worlds shown by the tour-guide that was Tamaki Suoh.

To Kyoya, Tamaki himself was an intriguing notion, in his own way.

For his second recruits, Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin, Tamaki showed them a world beyond theirs. Beyond just being 'The Twins' and living alone on their rock of seclusion. He showed them their individuality and, at the same time, their power of being a team. Tamaki led Hikaru and Kaoru to a door for them to open, a door that would one day lead to the two brothers finding the person who would finally be able to tell them apart.

While Tamaki may not have been able to do so, he paved the way for them to find one who would.

Hikaru and Kaoru had originally called Tamaki "Milord" as a joke. A jest at his Feudal Lord demeanor. But from the day he showed them to the door, their joke grudgingly grew closer and closer to respect. But only by a little bit. He was, and always would be, their foolish feudal Lord.

For his third recruit, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Tamaki taught the young Martial Arts master that true strength was found in being yourself, not in putting on the airs of what was seen as true strength. He showed Mitsukuni the way back to the world of cake and sweets and bunnies. The world of truth for Mitsukuni. A world which he thought had been lost. Or at least thought he had wanted to lose.  
And, of course, wherever Mitsukuni went, his loyal cousin Takashi Morinozuka followed. Not that Tamaki was unhappy to have him. The more the merrier was his motto, one of his many.

Tamaki showed Mitsukuni that, yes, Usa-chan can come too.

And finally, for his final and most unexpected recruit, Haruhi Fujioka, Tamaki showed the him-who-was-actually-a-her his most private and special of doors:

His family. His fun.

Tamaki took Haruhi into his family of Hosts, the family that he had crafted from those he had unconsciously helped. Through that family, that Host Club of Ouran, Tamaki showed Haruhi a world where she wasn't alone. A world where she could have fun, in addition to her studies. At first hesitant and just the tiniest bit antagonistic, Haruhi found her place there in Tamaki's little family. At first in what he would see as a daughter, if only because of his little clarity regarding his own heart. But later...later Tamaki would come to see her as something more. Something that might change the way he viewed his family.

And, as much as Haruhi would deny it, she wouldn't have had it any other way. She wouldn't give up her Host Club family for anything.

Except for, maybe, just maybe, some fancy tuna.

Indeed, Tamaki Suoh was never thought to be a particularly insightful or wise person.

But he was certainly one for opening doors.

_The time to start is now,  
__And I can show you how,  
__Start with me and the world will be  
__Even bigger than ever before._

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_That was fun. Now to finish Chapter 14 of KH1..._

_~Mars_


End file.
